Darkened Jade: Yang
by Broken.9
Summary: Abused, Naruto finally loses control. However, by giving up everything he had he has found favor,friends, even love. Is it to late for our hero to accept such things or even more important return them? With new power and a more focused mind, can he defeat the obstacles in his way or will he finally succumb to his Madness? WARNING: Rated M for Citrus and Violence!(naruxminiharem)
1. Mask

**Broken.9: Hello everybody on Fanfic! So I'm a** _ **Very**_ **not new to Fanfic at all but this will be my first time to write one. I'm taking after KyuubiGoku-sama who is an amazing writer and Narutoplug-san, who I've come to enjoy also. I'm not sure but I've been mulling this thing over for a little over 6 months and I'm trying to see if it's something I can get into.**

 **Naruto: Hey, wait a minute. Isn't this how KyuubiGoku-san starts his Stories?**

 **Broken.9: Yeah…so?**

 **Naruto: … Don't you think he might be a little pissed?**

 **Broken.9: Well… Imitation is the best form of flattery?**

 **Naruto:-** _ **sigh**_ **\- Whatever you say Author-san.**

 **Broken.9: Yeah, and aren't you supposed to be working at the Bar?**

 **Naruto: Yes, but its closed temporarily on KG-sans orders.**

 **Broken.9: Well, maybe we can go get dinner later and hang out after I finish this chapter.**

 **Naruto: Why not. I see no problem with that.**

 **Broken.9: If you'll be so kind as to do the honors.**

 **Naruto: -** _ **bows**_ **\- Broken.9 does not own me or my universe.**

 **DARK JADE**

 **Chapter 1: Black can be Pure too…(PART 1)**

* * *

Konohagakure according to the Yondamie Hokage was the most peaceful village in the world It's citizens where caring and gentle folk and its ninja the best in the elemental nations.

Quick witted and highly effective people from all around would gladly ask them to complete missions for them, knowing that the famed Village Hidden in the Leaves would easily accomplish the task with speed and efficiency.

Travelers from all over would easily agree seeing the famous kages faces chiseled into the stone overlooking the village, was a breath taking sight. Even on a night like this, with the moon shining and the wispy clouds in the sky, the village looks peaceful and serene.

In fact, it looks rather festive seeing as how today is the day the villages wonderful Yondamie imprisoned the Kyubii no Yoko that plundered the village and sacrificing himself, gave the village there freedom.

This would be a momentous occasion for all to enjoy! Except for one golden hair boy…

Said boy is currently running through the streets after being kicked out of the orphanage… Again.

Turning a corner his face is one of fear and distress as he accidently made a wrong turn onto one of the main streets that's buzzing with the festivities.

People scream and shout, carrying straw dolls depicting a fox. Some even go as far as throwing them down and stomping on them with squeals of glee as the mutilated doll is further subjected to its punishment.

Kids and adults alike go crazy as the burn and cut them with rusted kunai and swords decapitating the evil that killed their beloved hokage.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

The shout could be heard from the ally along with quite a few footsteps as his little 'entourage' rounds the same corner the young boy just rounded.

The blondes face sets back to panic as he tries to wade through the crowd in hopes of losing his tail.

Tears blind him as no one makes the effort move out of the demon spawns way, yet part like the Red Sea when the boy's assailants come close.

Some of the crowd cheer the men on and some particularly drunk men throw punches at the demon.

"Die Demon Spawn!" someone shouts from the crowd and this elicits even more jeers and shouts.

' _W-what did I do?!_ ' The frustrated and scared boy thinks as he tries to stay on his feet.

Finally, he maneuvers his way through the thickest part of the crowd and hits an all-out sprint while quickly turning into an alley, hoping to put some distance between the yells and himself.

The blonde boy suddenly stops as he sees a wall staring him in the face cutting off his escape. His heart seemingly misses a beat as ice courses through his veins.

' _Oh no'_

The about 20 civilians slowly trickled into the ally, malicious and some drunken smiles adorn there sweaty face. Some carry katanas, kunai, and axes.

"Damn kid! You really made us work for it this year! The Fox Hunt is always fun but I'm kinda tired!" says the leader of the group says. He steps forward and gives the Blonde a good look at the rusted kunai he holds in his hand.

"I'm _really_ gonna need to relax after that run."

He starts his final stalk to the blonde. His usually spiky hair is even more ruffled looking and has spit, dirt and other foul things matted into is hair. His obviously malnourished body quivers as he sees the man approach and in a last ditch effort tries to sprint past the man.

The attempt falls short as he is clotheslined and sent this the dirt with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs.

Before he even can even taking in the required amount of air to scream out his pain the man kicks him in the stomach with a loud crunch causing him to double over, clenching his side.

After a few seconds a bloodcurdling cry could be heard as the little heap of flesh finally gained enough strength to wail. This was quickly silenced by another man who came over to punch the demon in his face.

This set off the rest of the bloodthirsty crowd as the yelled and began beating the demon with all the rage and exuberance they kept bottled up for the year.

Cries could be heard throughout Konoha as the group laid into the spawn of the monster they all feared.

3 hours later the boy laid motionless yet miraculously still conscious. In that moment time slowed down. The crickets slowly faded out into nothingness. Colors became muted as everything slowed down to a standstill.

A dark presence slowly came into existence sending a chill down the boy's unresponsive body.

On the cusp of consciousness, the boy thinks of only one thing.

' _Finally…Peace'_

* * *

 **Naruto: Well that's all you're going write?**

 **Broken.9: Yeah, I think that's at least a good start. I mean why waste time doing a story no one really cares for. If I get at least two good reviews then I'll come out with the second part of the chapter and shape the Story from there.**

 **Naruto: But what is to come of me? It appears as though I'm dead Author-san.**

 **Broken.9: Yeah. Well I'll give whoever guesses what happens next a big ol' cookie if they guess right**

 **Naruto: As you wish Author-san**

 **Broken.9: Come on let's go get some Subway.-** _ **turns to readers**_ **\- Well guys, thanks for reading! Leave a like, comment, or a favorite if you're so inclined to do so! Please leave constructive criticism only? Until next time (if there is one).**

 **Kowareta out.**


	2. WE ARE BACK AND READY!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongHello Darkened Jade fans! /strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThanks for your support withmy first teaser and everything. I started the actual Fic and completed the first chapter!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemDO ME A SOILD AND GO FOLLOW/FAVORITE THAT FIC BECAUSE THATS WHERE ILL BE POSTING THE STORY AS IT GOES ALONG!/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemCOMMENT OR PM ME WITH WHAT YOU THINK! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! /em/strong/p 


End file.
